Forever Stranger
by shikijou
Summary: Love comes in unlikely places, mainly school. As you walk the dew filled playground, filled with children playing. You wander into the dark shadows, being caught by a net. Your eyes clash with those of a lone figure, a beautiful raven...-Read to continue-


**A.n: ** I've been gone for a while…. , not Vacation, just on well "No internet" something… something O_o, yeah, I'm confusing myself here as well. I was just gone for a while due to the internet/phone company taking the internet away T~T.

Inspiration: My Koi ^^, this basically is a reminder to me how we both met, O_o sort of two people knowing nothing of each other. –Strangers, weirdos, friends, best friends, Kois-

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto

**Pairing:** NaruSasu –Main-, _**An: **__if you would like anymore, then tell me in a review or through pm specifying a pairing _

**Summary:** Love comes in unlikely places, mainly school. As you walk the dew filled playground, filled with children playing. You wander into the dark shadows, being caught by a net. Your eyes clash with those of a lone figure, a beautiful raven…One that you know you want. What are you to do when the person you like to meet as no clue who you are?

**Warning:** This is Yaoi, Male X Male

"Forever Stranger"

_By: Shikijou_

Prologue:

I've always wondered what life was meant to be. To simply just breathe air we've recycled for centuries, filtering air that's gone through another's lungs. Something I've always noticed though, each day is a learning day, to learn something that may or may not be necessary for our life, just a fact. My theory is that in order to know the world, you have to figure things out physically, touching the earth around our feet. I don't want to do this alone…

Which is why, we get _allies or friends_…

A friend someone that will stick with you no matter what, never abandon you for anything less such as a possession. A friend will stop you from cutting, hurting those you love, and above all drugs. They will save you from the world's or rather the poisons of those who like pain. They will help no matter what and, love you?

I've always thought of something like this. A friend whom you've known for years, maybe your entire life falls in deep for you. You both feel the same then get together? I don't get that... I've always wondered what the point in connecting yourself to one truly was. Don't you tie yourself to everyone, even adults who later untie themselves from you to leave….

_What is the point?_

Here's something interesting, can you be friends with a stranger? Of course, how stupid of me, right? At first, we're all strangers even if we hate to admit the fact. We don't know everyone; you never even knew your mother or father when you first woke up after birth. How about, a forever stranger?

_It doesn't exist…_

That is wrong. Evidently there is such a thing as a _forever stranger_ as to some people you may be identified as one. In reality, yours or my own, we may not know everyone due to secrets that they keep from us. We know the minor details to people, 'favorite game', 'favorite animal', 'favorite music': That doesn't mean we know them. Those are what they like; it tells you nothing of what they deal with in everyday life. To know little to nothing, then you have a challenge that could be interesting.

As you talk to someone, you get bits of information from them about themselves. Yet…There's a flaw to that. Once you know everything there is to know about that individual, you lose interest in them, breaking your friendship. To keep a friendship, it's wise to leave a mystery in the bond. One reason I continue endlessly to get distracted, by just one person…

I walk away from a large group of kids. Dodging the volley ball that was bound to hit me in the face, it was likely to happen. I am a ball magnet after all. I roll my eyes at my own little joke, twisting my head to the side, I squint my sapphire eyes to see something: Ebony locks, pale skin, worn clothes. I stop in my tracks, getting absorbed by staring the boy down, the beauty all alone.

_The boy I'm interested in…_

"Naruto, look out!!" I turn my head, eyes widening jumping to the side as a basketball glides past me. I sigh in relief, kicking the sphere back to Kiba –My best friend-, who just grins as I walk to the loner. He's always alone, and all of today I wanted to talk to him. Guess I have my chance to.

I push my glasses up, quietly walking over to him. The raven doesn't even seem to see me, or not care of my own existence. His black eyes reading the words of the hardcover book in his hands, that book looks interesting…maybe I can read it later. I lean down tapping his shoulder, instantly he jumps in surprise, looking up at me with a glare while I just grin at him.

"Hey, that looks interesting…" I chuckle, leaning down to sit near him with a smile, "what are you reading?" His ebony eyes stare at me, waiting…Waiting for what? Most likely for me to grow bored and walk away, yeah that's not happening.

"Hn, just a book," I pause for a moment, stunned at the sound of his toxic yet silky voice. How can a voice that beautiful sound so deadly at the same time? The most surprising part, he actually spoke. Spoke!! He's been known to never talk…I better not blow this.

"Well hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you?" I introduced myself. I, to be truthful, had this all planned out in my head. Word by word formulated in my thoughts for when I finally decide to talk to him. Introduce myself; wait for answer, listen, and then what? I never thought ahead to this, this pretty much was why I always hated chess a few years ago…

"I just came….to, well you seemed lonely," I finally finished, not knowing what else to say.

_I could never think every move out in chess, Impossible for me…_

The first time I spoke to him of all the times I've seen him in the hallways, and the lunchroom. The very first time I heard his perfect voice. The first time I've obsessed with befriending someone, being stuck on what words to say. This is school and this is Sasuke Uchiha, my Forever mystery.

--

Nothing else to say, just hope that you liked the chapter. I have a few problems to deal with these days, I'll deal with them somehow . Leave a comment, like it? Hate? Any flaws? Tell me in your reviews ^^

_Lust…_


End file.
